I Hate Everything About You
by Krokador
Summary: Song fic  song by Three Days Grace. Sakura and Ino, fighting. Or is it really fighting? [Yuri & lemon. You've been warned.]


**Warning:** Yuri warning, lemon warning! If girl on girl sex and that kind of stuff makes you sick: Turn around and don't come back O.o

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nope. I'm afraid I don't even own my ideas. The song is 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace 3

**Notes:** So, this is something I've had in mind for a while. I just couldn't figure out what I'd make them fight over. I actually did towards the very last lines. The color thing was just a kick start and I was planning to replace it when I found inspiration, lol. This is my um... I think 3rd attempt at writing sex scenes. Any comments are appreciated xD. I actually wrote the whole thing listening to Red (A christian rock/metal band... or so i read. I wouldn't have known otherwise).

To the people who read my other InoSaku fic. Don't worry, I'm still working on that one. This is a one chapter story. In this one both girls are maybe... 18-19... Still the Naruto verse. The whole thing is just an excuse to let out some heated passion! Mwerf. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Hate Everything About You**

Came another hit, and Sakura blocked the fist headed for her forehead with a sure forearm. It wasn't the first time she was doing this. It was far from the last… She recoiled just a little bit, giving Ino just a bit too much space to manoeuvre, and the spin kick came just a little bit too fast, sending her flying into the grass, staining her red shirt with the remains of the morning dew. She quickly recovered, flipping herself over to regain her footing, but Ino was already there, and she barely managed to dodge the downward kick headed for her neck.

She immediately countered by spinning around and launching herself backwards at the blonde, elbow raised, connecting with the girl's chin in a frightening, bone-crushing noise, sending her flying just like she had done just seconds ago. Not about to relent, she went after her rival, gathering chakra into her fist, ready to strike the decisive blow.

Next thing they knew, they were crashing into each other violently, initiating a power struggle of magnitude ten thousand. "Blue!" the strained voice of Ino Yamanaka piped up, as she struggled and seemed, for half a second, to gain enough momentum to make Sakura take a step back. But the pink haired girl wasn't going to let her win. "Green!" She shouted through gritted teeth, letting Ino in just enough to shove her up with a shoulder charge and fall on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_**

They were both panting heavily, Sakura wearing a smirk, happy that this one time she had gotten the upper hand. But Ino wasn't giving her the pleasure of losing indignantly. "You know… that I'm right, forehead." She huffed between shallow breathes, trying to gather her strength. Searching for her willpower. But somehow, her breath was just taken away by the pureness of those eyes, the ones that were looking through hers and into the deepest recess of her soul. Those eyes that at the same time, meant the world to her, and her demise. They were sparkling in the morning sunlight, with a glint of smugness, and just a hint of lust. She knew those eyes too well.

Sakura didn't release her grip. She had Ino under her, in a submissive position, and she had no intention of letting the occasion go. It was just like that. They would fight, for this or that, and enjoy the fact that they could, in turn, win against each other. It wasn't decided or anything, but it just happened. Some days were bad, on one, or both of them. But it was a routine they had gotten far too accustomed to. "I tell you they'll be GREEN!" Sakura shouted, punching the ground right next to Ino's face, barely grazing her cheek with her chakra in the process, leaving a tingly sensation on the other girl's skin.

They had fallen into this without knowing why, or when it would stop. Their friendship wasn't fixed, far from it. In a normal situation they couldn't stand each other in picture. But this… It was their special thing…

**_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Sakura's breathing began to slow down, it was deep, and strong. She looked down into those eyes and saw the desire lighting them. The humidity around them, how the cold night air still lingered. It was just perfect. She'd just think about it later today and hate herself for it. Ino knew. She'd punch her teammates to death for them asking questions. She'd cry herself to sleep at night. But there was no denying that right here, right now, she knew what she wanted, and how. And she knew that Sakura was just the same. That she'd go back to Sasuke that night, like she'd go back to Shikamaru. As if it would solve the puzzles of their minds to find the arms of man. They'd cheat each other to death and it would only fuel this one thing they had.

They'd tried to end it. They'd tried to deny it. But they knew that it wouldn't go away, the feelings, the blood rush, the bruises and the deep scars in them. They had lost so much, and never once since they had been rivals over Sasuke, shared any pain. The only thing they had shared was this. Sparring and training beyond their limits together, or more exactly against each other. And then finding this timely comfort into each other.

**_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make_**

Sakura's lips had come down onto Ino's, locking them in a wild, passionate kiss. The blonde girl responded with a moan, lifting her left hand from the ground to find Sakura's body – the hem of her shirt, and lifting it up without a second thought. She hated losing time, she hated doing this. But damn, did it feel good.

Sakura reacted to the cold, wet fingers that came to rest on her hips, then slid up her side by biting on Ino's lip – not hard enough to make a bruise, but just the exact pressure to make the girl under her whimper slightly. God she loved that feeling, how making Ino suffer made her feel… powerful. And her mind shot back at all the times Ino would do the same to her. How she would submit to the blonde kunoichi without a second thought, but already planning her revenge. Her right hand that was still planted in the ground next to Ino's head shifted position almost of its own will, finding a new home into Ino's hair, her fingers tangled into the soft silky bangs. She untied that hair. _Too bad, she's just going to take a shower afterwards, anyway. Hmm, shower…_

**_All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_**

Ino let herself go, it was no use to fight it. She had lost their little game and she was paying the price. Such a bittersweet one at that. She let Sakura's teeth leave her lips before pushing her tongue towards the other girl's mouth, entrance immediately granted as the kiss intensified, their tongues now battling for dominance. A whole different battle. She felt herself tense up as her other hand moved to Sakura's shirt, urging the girl to release the pin position at least to remove the offensive garment. It was done in less then a second, The kiss barely breaking in the process, the tongue battle starting all over again. Sakura's left hand traveled to her breast, squeezing them through the fabric of her purple top that was moist from the sweat and the fight, sticking to her skin in quite a funny way. She giggled at the sensation. "Remove it."

Sakura's voice was husky, barely above a whisper, and Ino obliged, knowing too well what would happen if she didn't. And then just as she was about to lift her top over her breast, she decided to play against fate and try to reverse the positions – if anything, the madder Sakura was, the better it was, anyway. Her attempt failed though, Sakura wasn't going to let her win anything today. Nothing at all. And she knew just by the strength of those hands when they nearly ripped her clothes off. Sakura pressed their lips together again, just a little harder, just that much more deep. Her hands traveled up Ino's now shivering body, pushing her to the ground, rubbing the tender creamy skin where she knew it would cause a reaction. The blonde tensed up in response, knowing all too well where those hands were headed.

All that was going to happen – it was already written in a page of history. Their own. The one they shared like this almost every morning, oblivious to the rest of the world. In truth they hated each other. Things had become so bitter between them, even though they had come close to fixing the relationship when Sasuke had left. It had all fallen apart when the Uchiha survivor had come back, ready to betray them again, but not quite doing it. Ino didn't understand how Sakura could trust him. They had used to fight over him. Now he was overly despised by Ino, and everything could serve as a purpose to fight for the two girls.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

Sakura's hands expertly got rid of Ino's bra, without her upper body ever leaving the ground it seemed. She grabbed the two mounds firmly, her thumbs drawing circles a bit everywhere as she groped Ino's breast, everywhere but where Ino wanted them. Sakura sensed it and broke the kiss, a loud moan of exasperation escaping Ino's lips at that moment. She almost wanted to beg. Plead for the fingers, the mouth… any part of Sakura's body to touch her now hardened nipples. But it was much more fun to taunt her. "Blue!" She managed, between two whimpers. She was decidedly losing it that day.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Sakura smirked, her clouded emerald orbs piercing right through Ino's barely open ones. She felt the hands crawling up her back and fidgeting with the strap of her own bra. She knew Ino wasn't much for torture, that she'd find her own relief by doing to her what she wanted done on herself. And so she wasn't surprised when she felt the blonde's lush lips circling the areola of pleasure. The warmness of her tongue circling her nipple, the feeling of her saliva covering her skin. The light suckling noise that accompanied it all. She gave in to the request and lowered her body slightly to allow the blonde an easier reach, her thumbs grazing ever so slightly the sensible area. Ino instantly arched her back, but was stopped short of going really high by Sakura's body still pinning her down despite it all. She groaned loudly, causing an heavenly vibration onto the breast her mouth was taking care of. Sakura loved that, all of it. How her fingers controlled all of Ino's impulses. It was a superiority she wouldn't deny herself, ever.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Sakura finally decided to give Ino's nipples the attention they deserved, rolling her thumbs over them incessantly, in such a pattern that it would drive the blonde crazy in only moments. The sucking on her own breast increased in intensity, and a forgotten hand found room to move up to her other breast, fumbling around the skin and finding the exact spot that would have Sakura begging on her knees for more. She could barely control herself and started rocking her hips against Ino's, who's back arched again, this time finding a lot less resistance.

But clothes. These items, they were in the way. Ino's other hand traveled down to the belt holding Sakura's skirt and untied it, like she had done so many times before. The pouch and the skirt were discarded somewhere to the sides, wherever the rest of their clothing had went to, and for a moment she enjoyed rubbing the hard beautifully shaped ass of the pink haired girl through her tight black shorts. But just for a moment. Because it was not enough for Sakura, who reluctantly withdrew from the breast pleasuring heaven she was in to be able to remove the rest of her clothes, and her sandals, allowing for Ino to do the same. They were now naked, and staring each other up and down as if it was the first time all over again.

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take_**

And then lust won them over again. Sakura nearly jumped on Ino, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss, one that held so much tangled up feeling that it left them both confused when they'd think about it afterwards. But not then, they were just unable to think right there. Or put their mind to work on something other than what was going on, the hands finding places to rub and grope that they knew so well, fingers drawing patterns that nearly drove them mad. They had their breasts crushed in between them, the grass underneath them almost dry compared to their sweat covered bodies. It was intense, and so good, just like this. It was another kind of fighting.

**_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Ino finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. She looked into those eyes one more time before setting out on her trip down Sakura's body, planting kisses along her jaw line, up to her ear where she lingered a bit, licking beneath the earlobe just once, causing Sakura to shiver and purr at the same time. The sound made Ino aroused beyond belief as she began to notice the incessant throbbing between her legs and how wet she was. And she wanted to know - even though she knew - just how much Sakura was wanting this as well. She began to eagerly kiss down the other girl's body, lingering over her nipples, giving a few sensual licks to her stomach, grazing the skin on her way with soft tingling fingers. Sakura was lost in the feelings and sensations, enjoying the closeness of Ino just like she enjoyed fighting her – maybe even more.

Ino reached down to a point where she couldn't go lower unless they had a change of position. She looked up to see Sakura's face distorted in bliss, her eyes tightly shut and didn't even debate it. She was the one in control now, and oh, how delightful it was. Ino braced herself and swiftly flipped to the side, throwing Sakura under her as she rolled back up, now exactly in the position she had wanted from the beginning. "Blue." She whispered, a huge grin gracing her features, and before Sakura could even protest, her tongue was playing a sweet moan melody through the sex of the pink haired girl. Ino had won the second round.

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

Ino's tongue rolled over every crook and bumps she could find as her hands found Sakura's hips to brace herself, immediately being covered by the other girl's hands. The dance of her lips on Sakura's clit was just so intense that it almost threw her over the edge before it was over. And she couldn't afford that. Not when she was so close to winning over that pretty body, that big forehead, and this whole feeling that was raging inside her. And then a distinct sound came from Sakura's throat, not a moan, nor a groan. It was a word, one that made the fire pit inside Ino grow bigger, wilder. "Green." It cackled around the blonde, and to try and get rid of the annoyance she felt at it, she sucked long and hard on the sensitive nub that was in her mouth.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the sensation, all remnants of reason and logic left her mind. She couldn't care less about that previous argument or about who would win this fight, all that she wanted was to find that release, that one moment of total, pure bliss she was getting so close... so damn close to.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Ino knew she had Sakura right where she wanted now, and she literally pounced forward to kiss the girl once more, her saliva mixed in with the sweet taste of Sakura's juices. The kiss was heated, needy, and both girls had to break apart once in a while to breath as their cores were now grinding together in a rhythm they both knew so well. They were panting heavily, their bodies molded into each other in such a passionate embrace that they found it hard to tell which patch of skin belonged to whom. Everything, in this state, felt so good they didn't care.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Sakura was the first to reach her peak, breaking the kiss to let out what could be considered her loudest moan ever. The intensity of the orgasm shook the entirety of her body, and if Ino hadn't been holding her she would have simply splattered on the ground in an helpless puddle of flesh. "Inoooo!"

The blonde didn't take much longer to jump over the edge either, the heat between them and the shuddering of the other girl's body was just too much to take. She rocked her body one last time as she screamed the name of her rival, her partner. The one that gave her just that much pleasure. "S-Sakura!"

**_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know_**

Ino collapsed on top of Sakura, panting, her brain barely able to utter the words she had in mind. She had wanted to renew their argument from earlier. "I love you."

**_Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_**

Sakura didn't even blink. It was the first time she had heard those words coming from Ino. But it wasn't shocking, because she knew that she loved hating her rival just as well. There wasn't anything else to it, whether it was worded or not. She smiled and looked her in the eyes, a moment of pure happiness passing by, and dissipating just the same.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

Ino pushed herself up from Sakura after regaining her senses. There was no use staying there, she knew people were waiting for her, she knew her life awaited her. This morning again, all that she had managed to prove... well, nothing. Sakura was still the same. Sasuke would still be the same. Naruto wouldn't change. Shikamaru would take her lazily like usual... As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she needed Sakura to still hate her like that. To keep having to prove herself to someone. It was the only thing she had, and the only thing she didn't have.

And Sakura felt the same. She wanted this so much, yet she would refuse it if it was given to her. She was just like that. Ino was just the same.

**_  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

"Blue..." That was Ino's way of saying thank you. Sakura glared at her, playfully. "Green!" She hissed, raising to her feet quickly, as if trying to beat the blonde in speed. Still.

**_I hate_**

"Meh, give up forehead..."

**_You hate_**

"Never, pig!"

**_I hate_**

"Okay, good..." Ino sighed in relief while picking up her clothes.

**_You love me_**

"Ino..." Sakura said, sliding her shirt over her head, back into place. Her rival looked at her questioningly.

**_I hate everything about you_**

"How do you expect your kid to have blue eyes if that bastard Shikamaru is the father?"

**_Why do I love you_**

"Cuz you're right, they'll probably be green..."


End file.
